parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The Fox and the Hound" Cast *Baby Tod - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Big Mama - Felicia (The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty) *Dinky - Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Boomer - Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Squeaks the Caterpiller - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Widow Tweed - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Amos Slade - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Chief - Sweet William (Fievel´s American Tails) *Young Tod - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Adult Tod - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Young Copper - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Adult Copper - Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Badger - Leroy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Porcupine - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Vixey - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Bear - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Tod's Mother - Duchess (The Aristocats) Scenes *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 2 - Felicia Finds Robespierre *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 3 - Sweet William Meets Toulouse *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 5 - Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 6 - Oliver and Toulouse Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 7 - Commander Feral and Sweet William Pursue Oliver/Car Chase *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 8 - Toulouse Leaves To Go Hunting *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 9 - Felicia and Oliver *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 10 - Winter/Toulouse Grows Up And Becomes Jonathan Steele *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 11 - Chance and Jake Chase Jerry *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 12 - Steele Returns Home *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 14 - Maid Marian Leaves Riff Raff *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 15 - The Storm *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 16 - Feral's Plan *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 17 - Cleo *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 18 - Riff Raff Meets Cleo/"Appreciate The Lady" *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 19 - The Chase *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 20 - The Fight *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 21 - Tyrant Attack *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 22 - Jonathan Steele Saves Riff Raff *The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Part 23 - The Happy Ending Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Songs Used in the Credits: *Against All Odds Performed by: Phil Collins Quote: * (Oliver/Young Tod hops on a stone wall alongside the road and manages to catch up to the widow. He jumps as a shot barely misses him. Maid Marian/Widow Tweed looks and sees Oliver/Young Tod) * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: (shocked) Oliver! * (She looks behind. Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos is still firing. Oliver/Young Tod hops in the back of the car, where Maid Marian/Widow Tweed is storing her milk containers. Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos takes aim and fires, putting holes in all the containers. Maid Marian/Widow Tweed tries to maintain control of the car. Suddenly, she slams on the brakes, apparently fed up. She gets out and stands in the middle of the road, looking extremely angry. Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos stomps on the brakes, stopping just in front of her) * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: (angry) Ulysses S.Feral, you trigger-happy lunatic! (Louder) GIVE ME THAT GUN! * (She snatches the gun away from him and cocks it. Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos covers his eyes. A shot is heard, followed by a hissing noise.Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos looks in horror) * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: My radiator! Why you blasted female! I'll... I'll... * (She jabs the gun in his chest) * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: Hold it! Right there! * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: (concerned) Watch it! That thing's loaded! * (She points the gun to the sky and shoots. Oliver/Young Tod looks very frightened) * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: Now it ain't loaded! * (She throws the gun back to Commander Ulysses Feral) * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: (angry) Dag nabit, woman! You're favorite junk cat was after my chickens! * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: (angry) Rubbish and poppycock! I don't believe it! He wouldn't hurt a thing! * (Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos getting up in Maid Marian/Widow Tweed's face in anger as Sweet William/Chief growls angrily) * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: You callin' me a liar, you muddle-headed female?! I saw it happen! * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: (preachy) Ulysses S.Feral, that temper of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble someday! * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: (even angrier) TEMPER!!!!! TEMPER!!!!! WOMAN, YOU AIN'T SEEN MY TEMPER!!!!! * (Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos angrily stomps onto the ground and makes Oliver/Young Tod scared whilst Sweet William/Chief growls angrily at him) * Commander Ulysses Feral/Amos Slade: If I ever catch that Junk Cat on my property again, I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss! (Jonathan Steele/Copper is drinking milk. He then folds his arm) * Jonathan Steele/Copper: Boy. It's great to be back home. Isn't it, Sweet William? * Sweet William/Chief: Hmph. * Copper: Aw come on,Sweet William. You aren't still sore. Are ya? (Pause) Hey! Hey come on! Let's scuffle! We ain't scuffled in a long time! Come on, Sweet William! Let's have some fun! (Jonathan Steele/Copper starts to wrestle with Sweet William/Chief) * Sweet William/Chief (amused): Oh lay off,Greenhorn. You overgrown furball, you. (Jonathan Steele/Copper starts to pull on Chief's ear) * Sweet William/Chief (serious now): Oh let go! Dag nabit! Let go I say! * Sweet William/Chief throws Copper off of him. * Jonathan Steele/Copper (hurt): Okay okay. * Sweet William/Chief: You know that was your trouble on the hunt. * Jonathan Steele/Copper: Aw come on, old timer! You treat me like a kitten. You know that? I think I've done real good trackin' down them varmints for you. * Sweet William/Chief: Smellin' and trackin' ain't enough. You gotta think nasty! (Jonathan Steele/Copper lies down in his tent) * Jonathan Steele/Copper (amused): Okay okay. I know. Heh. I know. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs